Cupid's advice
by DemonCat008
Summary: This is a cute little story about how Jack goes to Cupid about a girl he likes... who just so happens to be Cupid herself. Oh, she's going to enjoy messing with him, but will she fall for him in the process?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : I don't own Jack Frost, or the advice. I got the 15 tips from ._

_This is just a quirky little one-shot of my Cupid and Jack._

* * *

Jack rocketed through the sky, searching for his close friend. He had no idea where she had flown off to, but he needed her advice. He was a man on a mission, and he needed her advice.

"Stupid Cherub AGH!" Jack yelled when his arm wa suddenly pinned to a nearby tree.

"Careful FrostBite," A voice laughed. "I might miss next time."

Jack chuckled as Cupid emerged from the nearby shadows. Her maple brown hair was in a ponytail, and her light lavender eyes sparked with mirth. She wore a white shirt with a silver collar and silver lines running down from under her chest. Her pants were darker grey and her boots were black. She walked forward and tugged the arrows from Jack's sleeve. He rolled his shoulder and smirked at her.

"Good to see you too, Em." Jack said. She mock bowed.

"Well c'mon then. You must be looking for me for a reason." She said, leading him back to her cliff. She had a liking for high places. They flew up to her perch and Emily, aka Em, sprawled on the ground. One arm rested over her eyes, the other on her stomach, and her right foot was on the ground.

"I need your advice." Jack admitted. Emily sat up and looked at him curiously.

"What kind of advice?" She asked cautiously. She knew a lot of things, including making bombs from tin-foil, so she was a bit wary of the advice he needed.

"Well... there's this gir-"

"Oh my god, you have a crush!" Emily squealed, clasping her hands in front of her with a beaming grin. Jack blushed.

"Shuddup." He said.

"So, who's the lucky lady?" She asked with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. Jack sighed. If only she knew.

"Not why I'm here. I need advice on how to get her to like me. _Without_ you shooting her." Jack said. Emily smirked.

"So. You wanna know how to make your woman swoon, huh? Alright. I've got 15 tips for you." Emily said. She wiggled to get comfy, and watched Jack with her 'let me tell you a thing' face on. Jack smirked and faced her.

"Number 15-"

"What happened to 1 through 14?" Jack asked.

"Shuddup, I'm going in reverse. Number 15. Tell her she's beautiful." Emily said. "Women love compliments but none as much as those that come from the one they love. There should never be any doubt in her mind that you find her attractive. Tell her every time. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Number 14. Reassure her. Be the guy that's always in her corner, giving her sincere reassurance. She's nervous about her gift? Reassure her. She's worried about how her hair looks? Reassure her. Whatever it is, just reassure her." Emily said. Jack nodded.

"I got it."

"Okay. 13. Treat her like a lady. It doesn't matter if she drives monster trucks for a living and hasn't worn a dress since childhood, every woman loves it when a man treats her like a lady. Bring her flowers, make her candlelight dinners, leave her love notes. Do all of those little "cheesy" things you might feel silly doing because they will make her feel like she is loved." Emily said. Jack snorted at the monster truck joke but nodded.

"12. Talk her up to others."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm getting to it, Frostbite. People don't like it when others talk about them behind their back unless something good is being said. When someone asks about your girl, tell them how amazing she is. It will eventually get back to her and when it does, she will love you for it. For example:" She gave him a look. "What's she look like?"

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Jack admitted. Emily grinned.

"You've got it. Alright, 11. Be helpful and understanding. This is especially huge if she gets into some kind of trouble or is under a lot of stress. Be understanding of her situation and try to help her however you can." Emily said.

"Will do."

"Number 10. _Listen_ to her. Remember that you can hear someone without actually listening to them. When you listen to her, take a genuine interest in the things she has to say and respond by consoling her. This isn't a time to give her advice (unless she asks for it), she probably just wants to know you care." Emily said. Jack nodded.

"Alright, listen. Got it."

"Number nine. Kiss her. Don't be the kind of guy that only kisses when it can turn into something more. Show her you love to kiss her any time, not just when it could lead to a make-out session or... y'know." Emily said. Jack nodded.

"Let's recap. What are the six tips I've given so far?" Emil asked.

"Tell her she's beautiful, reassure her, treat her like a lady, talk her up to others, be helpful and understanding, listen to her, and kiss her." Jack said. Emily nodded.

"Good. Number eight. Tell her when you miss her. You may think that being in love sort of automatically implies that you'd miss each other when there is distance between you, but it doesn't mean she doesn't still want to hear it." Emily told him.

"Tell her when I miss her. Alright." Jack said.

"Seven. Embrace her quirks. Maybe she knows more about the world of comics than you and loves to knit or make crafts. Embrace all of those 'odd' little things that make her who she is." Emily smirked. "In fact, those are probably all of the little things you adore about her."

"Go on." Jack said with an amused sigh.

"Six. Admit when you're wrong. It's like the old saying goes 'do you want to be right or do you want to be happy?' Say you're sorry, it's worth it. For example : Jack, I can't believe you would hit me with an _ice_ ball." She said, eyes watering as if she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Very good!" Emily said, beaming. "Number five. Watch her favorite movie."

"We're spirits, how am I supposed to-"

"Uh-uh-uh." She tutted, wagging her finger at him. She jerked her thumb towards her cave. "I have a tv."

"Are you suggesting I bring her here to watch her favorite move, _if_ she even has one?"

"Exactly. Moving on. Number four. Go the extra mile. There are a bunch of little things you can do each day to show her how much you care. Do little things every day that go above what she was expecting and she'll be completely swept off her feet." Emily said. Jack smirked as she made a arching gesture when she said 'swept off her feet'. "Something funny, Frost?"

"Go on." He said.

"Number three. Whisper sweet nothings. Lean in close and whisper something sweet to her. Tell her how beautiful she is or how much you love her. She'll love the intimate moment between you two." Emily said.

"Does saying something about food work too?" Jack joked. Emily laughed.

"Number-Number two." She said, catching her breath. "Smile at her. One of the quickest ways to grab her attention is by making eye contact and smiling. Extra points if you wink like Ryan Gosling. Of course, if you happen to look anything like Ryan Gosling, you probably don't need to do anything more. Kidding, you're adorable."

"Why thank you." Jack said, rolling his eyes with a smile. Emily looked away, an odd expression on her face.

"Number one." Emily said. "Let her know you love her. Women want to know their wanted and that their man is always eager to see her. You will make her happy by showing her that she is your every happiness."

"Is that it?" Jack asked. Emily nodded and stood, making her way to her cave. Jack got up and smiled. "In that case, I'll catch you later, Em!"

She watched him fly off with a sad smile. Meanwhile, Jack was grinning. He knew what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

_So maybe it isn't a one-shot... Oops?_

_Disclaimer : ROTG belongs to Dreamworks, the 15 tips belong to_

_prontobadjuju : Hehe, thanks_

_MD : Just cause she likes him back (kinda) doesn't mean she's gonna make it easy for him XD_

* * *

"Hey, Em!" Jack called, landing beside her. She looked up and smirked at him. Her outfit was shades of purple today. She smirked and leaned back on her hands.

"Sup, Frostbite?" She said. He sat.

"I have another question..." He said, flushing slightly. "How... What... I don't know..."

"C'mon, out with it." Emily said.

"Howdoyoukisssomeone?" Jack asked in a rush. Emily gave him a surprised look.

"What?"

"I mean, I've never kissed someone before, and you're Cupid, so you have to know, and you're my best friend, so **help me please**." He said. Emily laughed slightly.

"To be honest, I've never kissed someone. But you're right. I'm forced to know how. Alright. Lesson 2. Are you ready?" Emily said as if she were some sort of wrestling announcer. Jack sighed in relief and nodded.

"Ready."

"Alright. First, you might want to drop hints that you're interested. Just smashing your faces together like Tarzan to a tree is not gonna get you anywhere." Jack chuckled. "Hey, I'm not kidding! I've seen it happen before! Albeit, it was hilarious how fast that chick ran out of that date... But anyways, no Tarzan-lip-smashing.

"This is only optional, but secondly, you can get more comfortable with the concept of lip contact. For example, since you're a guy kissing a girl, kiss her hand." Emily said.

"Uh... What if I was a guy kissing a guy?" Jack asked.

"Are you **planning** on kissing a guy?"

"No."

"Then don't worry about it. Third, set the mood or something sappy along the lines of that. Compliment her. But even if you find her flying sexy or something, it's **not** the time to bring it up. Base it on how you see them as a romantic partner. And use a softer voice. It's more intense, and it makes them come closer to hear you. Plus, if you get it right, they might kiss you first and you don't have to worry about it.

"Step fourth is if all else fails. If they're not picking up on your advances, just come out with it. But try not to be blunt, alright? You can still be romantic with it. For example, saying 'I want to kiss you so much that it is _just_ about killing me'.

"Step five is going in for the kiss, which I'll elaborate on tomorrow cause I'm tired. Same time tomorrow, Snowman!" Emily got up and sauntered away with a dismissive yet friendly wave. Jack rolled his eyes with a smile and flew off.

* * *

**Tip #12 : Talk her up to others**

"Hey Jack." Tooth said with her signature bubbly smile. Jack landed with a dorky grin, and Tooth shooed her faeries so she could concentrate on finding the reason. "What happened? Did Emma hit you with an arrow?"

"She might as well have." Jack said, sitting on the ground and sprawling there. Tooth smiled down at him in a motherly manner.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well..."

* * *

"So... Do you like her then?" Tooth asked. Jack shrugged. "Just curious, why did you come to _me_?"

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but you're like my big sister." He admitted. Tooth beamed.

"Aww, thanks Jack."

"Well I have to go. See ya around, Tooth!" Jack called. He flew off with a grin and Tooth was flying towards Emily's instantly.

* * *

"Tooth!" Emily beamed as her friend flew towards her. They hugged. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"I know, but guess what I just heard from Jack!"

"What?" She asked. Did Jack like Tooth?

"I think he likes you!" She exclaimed happily. Emily was surprised.

"What? No way."

"He said you were beautiful, and..." A faerie squeaked at her. "I have to go back, I just wanted you to know!"

Tooth giggled, hugged Emily once more, then flew off. Emily stared after her, confused.

"Why would Jack like me..." She muttered, looking at her feet with furrowed eyebrows. A faint smile played on her lips as she walked into her cave. "Maybe..."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer_

_MD: I know right? I think you'll find this one cute then. Thanks!_

* * *

**Tip 14 : Reassure her**

Emily sat with a tiny frown, wringing her hair. Her outfit was made of shades of blue.

"Hey, Em!" Jack called, landing beside the distraught spirit. Jack was surprised to see her hair down, and concerned to see her upset expression, and even more so when she covered it with a smile. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She lied. Jack crouched next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Em, I know you're lying." Jack said. "What's got you nervous?"

"I'm just having a bad hair day." She said, waving her hand in a dismissive manner. Jack grinned.

"What are you talking about? Your hair looks great!" Jack said, settling beside her. She smiled but it was a fake one. Jack nudged her shoulder playfully. "C'mon, believe me. You look great."

"Thanks." She said. Then she grinned. "So, ready for day two of training?"

"Yep!"

"Careful, day two is awkward." She shifted then looked curious. "Where did I leave off?"

"Step five, and you said you'd elaborate." Emily smirked.

"Good job, Snowflake. You listened. Alright, let's recap first. Fifteen ways to make a woman swoon, in order, go."

#15 Tell her she's beautiful, #14 Reassure her, #13 Treat her like a real lady, #12 Talk her up to others, #11 Be helpful and understanding, #10 Listen to her, #9 Just a kiss, #8 Tell her when you miss her, #7 Embrace her quirks, #6 Admit when you're wrong, #5 Watch her favorite film, #4 Go the extra mile, #3 Whisper sweet nothings, #2 Smile at her, #1 Let her know you're smitten." Jack repeated. Emily grinned.

"Good. What do you remember from yesterday?" She asked.

"Drop hints, get comfortable, compliment her, if all else fails just tell her and get over with it, and then go for the kiss."

"Good boy." Emily said, patting Jack on the head. He smirked, catching her eye. She cleared her throat. "Alright, day two,

"Keep your lips soft. Don't purse them. Tense lips mean they're a family member or someone you're supposed to kiss for, like, a play or something. Keep 'em soft.

"Don't go all out at once. Start gentle. Leave teeth and tongue out, and again, keep your lips soft. And no Tarzan-lip-smashing." Emily said. She flicked him in the forehead. "Quite pursing your lips in thought, or I'll make you kiss a cactus."

"That's a bit much." He said with a laugh. She shrugged.

"Moving on, try not to slobber. If she starts thinking of the puppy she had when she was alive and five, you screwed up. If you're getting too watery, pull back and discreetly suck it back.

"If things are going good, lip lock is the next step."

"And how does that work?" Jack asked, leaning back on his elbows. Emily shifted to lay on her stomach, chin propped on her folded arms.

"Make like a pancake and stack 'em." She said. Jack couldn't help but bust out laughing. Emily grinned and laughed too. "Not kidding though. It's your bottom lip, then their's, then your top lip, then their's.

"Mo-Dude, **breath**." Emily said, watching as Jack collected himself.

"Sorry, sorry, go on." He said. She nodded.

"Ironically, that's what I was about to talk about. Don't forget to breath. If you can't breath through your nose, don't feel shy to pull back. If you're nervous and/or excited, you're going to be a bit breathless, which is probably going to flatter her.

"Next, hands. Put them to work, don't dangle them at your sides. Take the opportunity to pull her closer. Oh, and a tip? Put your hands on the sides of her face and use your thumb to sweep across her cheekbone, or put one hand under her chin and tilt it upward. Next step is..." She paused to look at Jack curiously.

"What?"

"Is that all you need to know or... I mean, how much do you need to know?" Emily asked. Jack shrugged, prompting her to drop her forehead onto her arms. "That's really specific, Frostbite!"

"Okay, okay, go on then!" Jack said. She rolled onto her back and covered her eyes with her arms.

"Fine then. Next is tongu-"

"Never mind, skip." Jack said, blushing. Emily giggled and peeked at him between her arms.

"Hey, think of how I feel. I know everything to do with love and lust." Jack paled.

"Everything?" He repeated. Emily winked with a saucy smirk.

"**Everything**." She confirmed... then laughed at Jack's flustered expression. She clutched her stomach as her eyes watered from laughing so much. Jack smiled and shoved her shoulder lightly.

"You're scary sometimes, y'know that?"

"Y'know ya love me." She joked, rubbing at her eyes. Jack blushed slightly but masked it with an eyeroll.

"Skip the tongue bit." He said. She sniggered.

"I dunno, the next bit would be French Kissing."

"Emma, what the hell." Jack said bluntly in response to the giggling girl.

"Fine, party pooper. The next thing would be mixing it up so she's kept on her toes. Then there's lip nibbling. And you can make it more special by taking breaks to whisper something cheesy, look into her eyes, or just catch your breath.

"And that's all for today."

"Wait, there's more?!" Jack exclaimed. Emily grinned.

"Of course. And no, I won't tell you **everything**." Emily said. She then skipped away into her cave. Jack laughed and got to his feet before flying off.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer_

* * *

**Tip 5 : Watch her favorite film**

**Tip 7 : Embrace her quirks**

"Hey Em! Em?" Jack called once he landed. It was pouring, so he assumed she'd be inside. He heard the faint sound of talking and crept forward. He pushed aside the curtain and saw that Emily was chowing down on popcorn, wearing a black sports bra and black sweatpants, while watching...

"Are you watching Finding Nemo?" Jack laughed.

"Jack!" Emily squeaked, jumping in shock. She slammed down her bowl of popcorn and stood, brushing off the escapees from when she leapt. She crossed her arms, pausing her movie first. "Jerk. I thought you weren't coming because of the rain."

"Hey, I never said I didn't like rain. Or the movie. I saw it from Jamie's window once. I didn't hear it very well though." Jack admitted. Emily looked scandalized.

"Then you haven't properly watched it!" She exclaimed. She walked over, stole the staff from Jack's hands, and placed it against the wall. She grabbed his hand, pulled him over to the couch, and shoved him onto it. She then walked away. "I'm making more popcorn, because you're watching this!"

"Fair enough." Jack said, watching her hurry to the kitchen. She microwaved a bag, poured it into a bowl, and carried it over. She handed it to Jack before falling back onto the couch. She combined the bowls and then clicked play. Neither minded that when she put the remote down and relaxed against the cushions, her hand fell onto Jack's.

* * *

"That... was the best movie ever." Jack said, staring at the screen with a grin. Emily laughed.

"What did I tell you? Alright," She turned off the tv and looked to him. "Since you're stuck here until the rain lets up, I'm combining day three and four. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He said.

"Alright. First off, make sure this girl of yours is trustworthy. It'll be less awkward, and if things go to shit, at least you can still be friends and laugh it off. And don't be freaked out about worrying. She'll probably be just as awkward as you, maybe even more."

"I dunno, that's pretty awkward." Jack said. Emily smiled.

"Second, be prepared. Which reminds me, we're watching the Lion King after this. Back to the topic, make sure to use chapstick-"

"I don't have any."

"I've got you covered. Remind me later. Anyways, continuing on. Flaky lips are uncomfortable for kissing. And brush your teeth for once. A clean mouth is confidence boosting. Most of the time, mouths just taste 'warm', unless you ate something like an onion or you just woke up.

"**Do. Not. Rush. It.** You only get one first kiss, so don't waste it. The world won't end if you draw it out. Try being patient for once." Emily teased. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I can be patient."

"If you get a reward."

"And I technically will, so go on." Jack justified. Emily laughed.

"Alright, fine. I have a feeling you'll want to lead with this chick, but there always the option of letting her lead."

"A girl leading?" Jack said. Emily grinned.

"What? Dominance is hot." She said. Jack rolled his eyes. "Anyways, since you'll be leading, take a few risks. But don't go for full on make-out. It's your first kiss, slow it down.

"That was day three, ready for day four?"

"Yep."

"Since I'm assuming you'll be taking her on dates, this is for kissing after the date. First, don't be afraid to get close. After a date, there's always that goodbye kiss calling your name. The sooner you get closer, the better. Again, no Tarzan's. And this is key since you're a guy. A last minute kiss-on-the-cheek-and-run is not a good idea, got it. As you walk your date to wherever the hell her home is, put your hand on her shoulder or back to let give her a heads-up that you want a kiss. And you get to touch her so yeah, bonus.

"Okay, this is majorly important. Watch her reaction. If she's angling away or trying to create some distance by walking faster, don't let your ego get you. She obviously isn't ready for a kiss. Flash your typical grin and thank her for the wonderful night.

"Eye contact is universally acknowledge as a hint for wanting a kiss post-date. Don't hold it too long, or it'll feel like an interrogation. If you notice it happening, break eye contact to glance at her lips. It's blunt, but at least she'll know and there won't be Tarzan's.

"Stop the talking. Don't be too abrupt, or it'll kill the mood. Don't encourage her to ramble either. Let the talking die down, then get on with it.

"If you're uncomfortable with full blown kissing, a hug or a kiss on the cheek works. But make sure the kiss isn't confused for a friendly one. No deep center of the cheek. Go closer to her lips or ear to get your point across. Or whisper something in her ear with your lips brushing her ear. She'll get it.

"Although I'm aware you're not for tongue, unless it's just talking about it that makes you so freaked out, but keep it simple. Again, it's your first kiss. No Tarzan's, no frenching, no tongue. Unless you're both for it, in that case go for it.

"Which is why following her lead is always important. Be aware of how she responds. She moves closer and lingers? Great, go for more intimacy if that's what floats your boat. If not? Pull back slowly, open your eyes, and flash her a smile.

"And now we're watching the Lion King." Emily said, getting up and rushing for the tv.

"I'm guessing you like Disney movies?" Jack laughed. She flashed him a smile and then turned back.

"I'm in love with Disney movies." She said. "It's just one of my many quirks, I guess."

Jack grinned at her. She turned on the movie and sat beside Jack, grinning at the screen with a puppy-dog excitement.

"I have a feeling you can sing the songs." Jack said. Emily shrugged.

"Guilty as charged. I've memorized every Disney song that I've heard." She admitted. Jack chuckled at her sheepish smile.

"That's awesome." He said. She beamed at him and then looked to the screen.

* * *

"That one's my favorite." Emily yawned, after listening to Simba sing about being king. Jack smiled at her, and noticed how sleepy she looked. He gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and smiled happily. Jack watched her for a bit before relaxing back and drifting off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tip 2 : Smile at her**

"Hey Em!" Jack greeted, flying in next to the girl. She was wearing shades of purple today, with black pants. She peered at him curiously.

"Hey, Frost. I'm surprised you're not off wooing whoever your crush is."

"She's busy." Jack lied. Emily nodded and closed her eyes with a yawn. Jack sat beside her and glanced at her.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked. She nodded. But really, her mind was on last night:

* * *

_Emily yawn and awoke, then froze. She was leaning on something cold and comfortable, and there was a weight on her waist. Her eyes opened to see that she and Jack had fallen asleep on the couch, and were now cuddling. She blushed and peeked up at Jack. He was still peacefully sleeping, a tiny smile on his face._

_She smiled and snuggled into his side, drifting off again._

* * *

_"Does he like me too? But then why would he come to me for advice?"_Emily wondered. Jack shook her shoulder.

"Emily? Did you hear me?" He asked.

"What? Sorry, no." She said, rubbing at her eyes and sitting up. She looked at him. "What were you saying?"

"I asked why you're so tired." Jack said, leaning back on his elbows. She shrugged and covered her face with her arms.

"Just tired." She said.

"Too bad, I was going to invite you to Burgess for the first snowball fight." Jack said casually. Emily sat bolt upright and grinned at him.

"Why didn't you say so!" She exclaimed. She scrambled to her feet and dove off the cliff, the wind quickly catching her and lifting her into the air. "Are you coming or not?!"

* * *

"Hey Jamie." Jack said, crouching in the young boy's window. Jamie ran over and laughed.

"Jack!" Jamie exclaimed. "Is it time already?"

"Yeah! And I brought a friend. C'mon, the others are already outside with Emily!" Jack said. Jamie ran and got his snow stuff before running out. He met Jack in the street with a bubbly smile.

"Guys, this is Emily." Jack said, wrapping an arm around Emily's shoulders. The kids smiled at her. "She's Cupid."

"Whoa, really?" Pippa gasped. Emily bowed.

"I got stuck with Jack as a best friend somehow, so I figured I'd accept his invitation to come." Emily said. "Okay, you're Pippa, you're Cupcake, you're Jamie, you're Monty, you're Caleb and Claude. Am I right?"

"Yeah!" The cheered. She bent down and made a snowball.

"Let's get this star-" Jack cut off and Emily nailed him in the face with a snowball. The kids guffawed as he whipped the snow from his face, smirking. "Really, you're going to challenge Jack Frost to a snowball fig-"

Another snowball. Jack then zapped at her with his staff. Emily and Jack were against the kids, and they were letting the kids win. They ended with a tie, to be fair. The way they decided it was a tie?

"Hey, Frost." Emily said. He turned, but she wasn't behind him. She was now, and she stuffed snow down his hoodie. He gasped and then laughed.

"That did nothing." He said.

"Yeah it did. Get him!" Emily yelled. He was bombarded by snowballs as the kids took their cue to attack. Jack was so surprised that he fell over with a yell. Emily leaned over him and laughed as the kids ran up.

"Traitor!" Jack chuckled. She extended a hand to help her up and he pulled her into the snow. She sputtered and then laughed. They smiled at each other and got up.

"I'm cold." Monty said.

"How about you guys take a hot chocolate break?" Emily suggested. They nodded and the spirits walked the kids back. Jamie pulled Jack to the side, and Emily smirked.

"Cupid, could... Can I ask you something?" Pippa asked. Emily smiled.

"Of course. What's wrong?" She asked. Pippa pulled her to the side and sighed.

"I... I like my best friend, and I don't know if he likes me. What do I do?" She asked.

"How old are you again?" Emily asked.

"13." Pippa said. She nodded and rubbed her chin with a pensive expression.

"Who's the lucky lad?" Emily asked.

"Jamie." Pippa whispered, blushing. Emily chuckled.

"Okay, you two would be adorable. Here's what you **can** do."

* * *

"Jamie, what the heck? I thought you were cold." Jack said, hustling to keep from being shoved over by a grinning Jamie.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." Jamie laughed. Upon seeing Jack's flustered expression, he laughed harder.

"She isn't my girlfriend." Jack said.

"You were flirting the whole time. You like her." Jamie said. Jack pouted as Jamie said, "You have to ask her out."

"I'm working on it." Jack grumbled. Then Jack smirked. "So, I saw you checking out Pipp-"

"Shut up!" Jamie hissed, clamping a hand over his mouth. Jack chuckled and plucked his hand off.

"You like her then?" Jack said.

"N-n-no!" Jamie sputtered. Jack grinned.

"C'mon, my best friend is Cupid. Tell me, honestly. You like her."

"Yeah but... I thought she likes Monty?" Jamie said. Jack pursed his lips in thought.

"Monty? Oh c'mon, they're like siblings. I'll have Cupid talk to her." Jack said.

* * *

"Oh my gods, Frost, they are too adorable!" Emily squealed once they reached the roof. The kids were inside, eating lunch.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Jamie and Pippa! Pippa likes Jamie, Jamie likes her-"

"How'd you know he likes her?" Jack asked. Emily smiled, leaning back on her elbows.

"I have a good sense of telling when someone likes someone." Emily admitted. Jack stared at her with a faint smirk.

_"I wonder why she hasn't noticed I like her then."_ Jack thought. Emily looked back to him and he locked eyes as his smile widened. She blushed slightly.

"I told Jamie you'd talk to him and Pippa. Looks like you already have."

"I'll tackle Jamie to talk with him later." Emily said, smirking.

* * *

And she did. She tackled Jamie, and kidnapped him into a tall tree.

"What the-!"

"Shh! You'll give away our location!" She laughed quietly. She relaxed against the bark. "So, a little bird told me you have a crush, huh?"

"Maybe?" He said, blushing. She grinned.

"Alright, she likes you too, here's what to do."

* * *

"So?" Jack asked Emily after seeing her bring Jamie down. They were currently crouched behind a snow fort.

"Watch." She said, peering over the edge. They observed as Jamie offered Pippa a surviving flower that he happened to find. Aka, Emily made one. Pippa giggled and hugged him. Emily turned to Jack with a knowing smile. "Tada!"

Jack smiled, catching Emily's eyes and causing her to blush.

"We should probably go." She said, looking away and standing. "It's getting late."

"Wait, Em-"

"Yeah?" She said, wide-eyed. Jack hesitated, then shook his head.

"Never mind. I'll see you soon." He said, and shot off. Emily sighed.

* * *

_Ooh, tension. It's so much fun to write these scenes. And I figured I had to bring Jamie and his friends into this sometime._


	6. Chapter 6

_pronetobadjuju : He'll suck it up eventually... as in next chapter... maybe..._

* * *

**Tip 11 : Be Helpful and Understanding**

Jack was on his way to Emily's cave when he heard it. He was all the way in Burgess, she in Greece, and he still heard it.

Emily was crying.

He flew faster than he ever had, and came to a crash landing, softening the impact with a ninja roll. He ran to the mouth of the cave and pushed aside the curtain, dropping his staff and rushing to Emily's side.

"Emily, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked.

"She's dead!" Emily sobbed. Jack held her to his chest.

"Who is?"

"Cinder Ella! She-she was really depressed, about having no believers, a-an-an-and she..." She cut off into another round of sobs. Jack ran his fingers through her hair and rocked her side to side, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"You're okay, you're okay." He whispered.

"But she isn't!" Emily cried. "She's dead!"

"And that was her decision." Jack said firmly, but softly. She gripped him tighter and buried her head into his chest.

"What do I do?" She asked. Jack pulled back to look her in the eye.

"You stay strong. She didn't leave just for you to follow. No matter how much you miss her, you stick here. Okay?" Jack said. Under his breath, he added, "I can't lose you."

"I..." She trailed off, pressing a hand over her mouth. Jack took her hands in his.

"Here, my mom told this story to me when I was sad." Jack said. He cleared his throat and started.

**There was once a fair princess who fell in love with the stars. One night, in a dream, a boy made of stars came to her and told her to make 1,000 paper stars. Then he could be with her, but only for a year. But she could only make them when she was sad or lonely.**

**The girl started when she was very little, and finished when she was fifteen. And her star-boy came to her. True to his promise, he came and stayed with her for a year. It was the happiest year of their lives. **

**But the year went by fast and the star-boy had to return to the skies. The princess begged him not to go. She would be very sad when he left, and very lonely. **

**So he took her hands, and kissed each palm.**

**"Every time you miss me, press you hand to your heart and I'll be there." he said. He returned to the skies, and she was very lonely. But his kisses were on her hands, and he visited her in her dreams.**

**And she grew up, becoming a fair young woman. Many men sought her out, seeking her for their wives. But she was loyal to her star-boy, and refused their offers.**

**"I only have eyes for my star." She would say. She waited, and when she was 21, she began to lose hope on her star-boy. ****But he came back. He was her star-man now.**

**"You can live without me." He said.**

**"I live knowing that you depend on me being here." She replied. **

**"You were faithful. You're my star." And he smiled, and held her hands, and kissed each palm, and he never let go.**

"Your mom told you that story?" Emily asked softly, still curled up in Jack's lap. He nodded.

"She told me every night after my father died." Jack admitted. Emily hugged him closer and he smiled softly. "What she was trying to say was that my dad didn't leave in vain. It was a test from the stars. And she'd kiss each my palms so that when I'd miss him, they'd both be with me."

"That's sweet." Emily said. Jack kissed both her hands with a smile.

"We'll get through this, alright?" He said. Emily nodded, and yawned, tired from all her crying. Jack smirked. "Go to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah, Frostbite." She mumbled, drifting off.

* * *

_And I made that story out of nowhere. So I hope you liked it._

_I hate to sound needy, but please review! It makes me happy, and a happy writer is a progressive writer. Though I won't be able to type much tomorrow since I'm going to NYC! Yay!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Tip 15 : Tell her she's beautiful**

"Happy Birthday, Frost!" Emily exclaimed, tackling Jack out of nowhere. He yelled as he went down, then laughed.

"Thanks, Em." He said, sitting up with the other spirit still sitting on him, oblivious to the awkward position they were in.

"So, what do you want to do for your birthday? Oh wait, you probably want to spend the day with your girlfriend." She said with a pout. Jack laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Really? Even after what I told you? Geez, Frost, did you fall for a nun?" She joked. He chuckled.

"I'm taking my time." Jack said. "And she kinda blew me off."

"What?! Ah dude, that sucks. C'mon, we're going to do something extra cool today to piss her off." Emily said, getting to her feet and pulling Jack up. "What do you want to do?"

"Can we just go back to your place and watch movies?" Jack asked. Emily looked surprised before grinning.

"Niiice." She said. She turned, and Jack caught her wrist.

"Wait... what happened to your hair?" He asked, noticing that her hair was shorter, and not stuck in her shirt like he had thought. It was only to her shoulders.

"I... I cut it..." She said, blushing furiously. Jack ran a hand through the shortened locks. "It's crappy, I know, it was just getting heavy. And I remembered that I had had a haircut like this when I was, like, 15, and decided to try it again."

"It's not crappy. You look beautiful." Jack blurted. Emily's eyes widened, then she smiled, blushing.

"Thanks." She said. She grabbed his hand. "C'mon then. We're going to have a movie marathon, aren't we?"

* * *

"Aladdin never gets old." Jack said, after they had finished that one. It was the fifth movie they had watched. Emily paused the credits.

"Let's go, I can't hog you all day." Emily said. She grabbed Jack's staff and tossed it to him while grabbing something. Jack grabbed his staff as Emily walked around him to get something. He brushed crumbs off his lap, then yelped as a cloth blinded him.

"Emily?!" He exclaimed. He heard her laugh, and felt her warm hand on his freezing one. She led him what he assumed was outside. "What are you doing?! Where are we going?!"

"You'll see." She said. She muttered something and he heard the smashing of glass, then a swear.

"What'd you drop?" He asked.

"Eh, I'll pick it up later." She said. She led him a few steps forward, and he suddenly felt his gut rentch. A portal. Emily pulled off his blindfold and grinned.

"Happy birthday!" The Guardians exclaimed. Jack blushed and laughed.

"Thanks, guys." Jack said. Emily didn't let go of his hand, not that he was complaining. She led him towards the couches and pushed him onto one before standing beside Tooth.

"I dragged you here for a reason. It's present time." She said, grinning. Jack blushed slightly.

"You guys didn't have to-"

"Ерунда!(1)" North exclaimed. "Yes we did! Bunny, why don't you go first?"

"Wait, even you got me something?" Jack said, baffled. Bunny tossed him something, and Jack grinned. "Oh haha, very funny."

"What?" Emily asked. Jack held up his gift to show that it was a book on how to treat frostbite. Emily busted out laughing, North and Bunny chuckled, and Tooth giggled. Sandy beamed.

"Okay, me next." Tooth said. She held out a cylindrical object, and Jack unwrapped it to see that it was his memory box. He gaped at Tooth, who smiled. "I know there are a few missing memories, so I figured you should keep them."

"Tooth... Thank you so much." Jack said, sincere. The Guardians smiled at him, and Tooth leaned over to hug him.

"Sandy, you want to go next?" North said. Sandy walked forward to present a bag, and a note.

"Should I read this aloud?" Jack asked. Sandy nodded with a happy smile. Jack cleared his throat and began:

"'Dear Jack, I'd like to thank you for the great things you have done. And I'd like to return the favor if I can. If you ever have troubles, you can come to me for help. Here is a pouch of Dreamsand if you have a rough day, or a nightmare. But don't take too much, or you'll sleep for a year! Oh, and there's something else in here. Love ~ Sandy.'

"Aww, thanks Sandy." Jack said, bending out of his chair to hug him. "Wait, what else is there?"

Sandy held out a toy biplane and Jack laughed.

"Sweet! Thanks!" Jack said, examining the toy. Emily smiled.

"My turn." North said. He held out a Nesting Doll, and Jack grinned.

"My wooden baby did need a home." Jack joked. There were laughs, and Jack pulled the wooden doll from his pocket.

"Hey, you need to open it." Emily prompted. Jack began to twist off the layers.

The top-most layer - "Mischievous."

The second - "Rebellious and Carefree."

The third - "Lonely."

"Not anymore." Jack interjected, smiling at his friends. Emily placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

"Keep going, there's more." She said.

The fourth - "Brave."

"Then the wooden baby." Jack said. Emily smirked.

"Or so you think. One more twist." She said. He pulled off another layer, to find a note.

"You can read this one inside your head, if you like." North said. Jack shrugged, and examined North's handwriting. Nimble fingers plucked the note from his hands, and Emily cleared her throat.

"I'll read it. I can read his handwriting. 'Dear Jack, first, I'd like to thank you. When Manny first choose you, I wasn't so sure that it was the right choice. But now I see I was wrong. You are the most loyal, friendly, loving person or spirit I've ever met, and I know many. You're like a son to me, and I want you to know that. You have a home here. And a family. Love ~ North.'" Emily read. Jack was teary-eyed due to the letter, and leapt off the couch to hug North. He chuckled and hugged the teen back.

"Thank you." Jack managed to say.

"Don't crush him yet, North. I still have to give him my gift." Emily said. North chuckled and released the frozen spirit, who turned to his best friend curiously. She pulled a jar from beside the couch, and the jar was filled with tiny... paper stars.

"Emily..."

"Well, you're story really got me thinking-"

"That's dangerous."

"Shuddup, Frost. Anyways, I had the idea to give you your own wish jar, with 1,000 stars."

"You actually made 1,000 paper stars in a month?" Jack said, awed.

"Technically, I made 750. Sandy, North, Tooth, Baby Tooth, Jamie, Sophie, Pippa, Monty, Caleb, Claude, and Cupcake lended a hand and made 25 each. But yeah, you now have 1,000 paper stars. And... well, open one." She said, holding out the jar. Jack carefully plucked out a tiny red star and unfolded it. He read the tiny font.

"'Y.A.N.A.'?" He asked.

"You are not alone." Emily said. "They each have a different message. So whenever I'm not there to comfort you, you know."

"Emily, shuddup, or you'll all make me start crying." Jack said, grabbing his friend into a hug. She laughed, and practically sat on his lap to return the hug.

"Thank you for the best birthday ever." Jack said, clutching Emily tightly. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Happy 325th... **Jack**."

* * *

_(1) - Nonsense_

_Okay, so the reason the Jack's name is bolded in the end, is because (if you noticed) not once does Emily call Jack by his first name. And now she did. So that only means one thing!_

_You have to figure it out, bahahahahaha!_

_Please review?_


	8. Chapter 8

_NoName : Well since you asked so nicely..._

* * *

**Tip 9 : Just a Kiss**

"Em?" Jack called, landing by her cave. He pushed open the curtain and walked in, only to find the cave empty. "Em?"

"Boo!" Someone exclaimed, jumping on his back. He yelled then laughed, glancing over his shoulder to see Emily giggling.

"Where were you?" He asked. She jumped off his back and led him out. "Are you wearing a sundress?"

"I found this really cool gem mine, and I was just leaving to get you when you showed up. You have to see it, it's amazing." She said. They flew up above her cave to the entrance of another cave. Emily took his hand. "Don't let go, it's like a labyrinth in here."

"Got it." He said, glad for the darkness hiding his blush. He couldn't see anything, but Emily apparently could, because she led him safely through the maze of rock. The passage thinned out and they crouched to not get squished.

"Alright, there's a hole here that we need to squeeze through." Emily said, dropping to her knees. She placed Jack's hand on the wall near the entrance, took his staff, and then crawled in. Jack saw a faint light through the tunnel as he followed.

"Wow." He breathed when he reached the end. The cavern was huge, and glowing rocks covered the walls. Emily stood in the center of the cavern, perched on a rock in the middle of a small water hole. She grinned, leaning against his staff. It was surprisingly cold in the cavern, not that Jack felt it. He was surprised that Emily wasn't either.

"So, what do you think?" Emily asked, jumping off the rock. She twirled the staff and handed it to Jack. And then used the end she still had a hold on to throw him into the water.

"Hey!" He yelled, surfacing. Surprisingly, the water didn't freeze around him. Emily laughed as she tugged off her sundress to reveal her in a swimsuit. She leapt into the water and then surfaced, grinning at Jack.

"I probably should have warned you, shouldn't I." She said. Jack tossed his staff and sweatshirt to shore, then splashed Emily.

She sputtered and then dove under the water. She tugged his ankle and pulled him under. He sucked in a breath before he went under, and searched the water for the other spirit. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and looked to see Emily behind him. She pointed to the surface and they swam up.

"How well can you swim?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Considering I drowned, pretty well." He said. Emily gave him a look and he smiled sheepishly. "Bad time to bring that up?"

"Just a little. C'mon, follow me." She said. They dove under, and Jack followed Emily as she swam towards the rock in the center. She shoved the rock, and revealed a hole. They both surfaced for one last breath, before plunging and swimming into the tunnel. They swam until their lungs ached, and they were able to breath again.

"A secret cavern?" Jack said. He heard Emily's laugh, and there was a glow from her hand. She raised her fist to show him the cave. The only way in and out was the tunnel they had swam through. They swam for shore and climbed out to sit on the rocks. They sat close enough that their legs touched.

"What do you think?" She asked, holding up her hand to further illuminate the cave. But Jack wasn't looking at the cave, he was looking at her, trying to catch her eyes. She looked to him, and their eyes locked. "Because... I..."

She trailed off as they both leaned closer. Their eyes closed and they drew even closer. Jack tried to remember what she had told him, but it went out the window as their lips met... and it just clicked. Jack's hand cupped her cheek and brought her closer.

After what felt like hours, even though it was mere seconds, they pulled back and grinned at each other.

"You are one confusing guy... Jack." Emily said. Jack smiled, his hand leaving her face to take her hand.

"Whoops." He said. She squeezed his hand.

"I never said it was a bad thing." She added. She stood and grinned. "Race ya back!"

"Hey, no fair!"

* * *

_What most don't realize, is that I'm the weird kind of author that if you ask me for something about my story, I'll reply, and make it happen one way or another._

_Ugh, even after all that lovey-dovey crap I typed about I still suck at writing kisses._

_Oh, and I assume you noticed the 'Tip # : blah blah blah' at the beginning of each chapter. And there are 7 that I haven't written about. They are :_

_Tip 13 : Treat Her Like a Real Lady_

_Tip 10 : Listen To Her_

_Tip 8 : Tell Her When You Miss Her_

_Tip 6 : Admit When You're Wrong_

_Tip 4 : Go The Extra Mile_

_Tip 3 : Whisper Sweet Nothings_

_Tip 1 : Let Her Know You're Smitten_

_So, what do you want to happen? Let me know =)_


End file.
